This invention relates to screwdrivers and more particularly to an improved structure therefor.
Many people find it difficult to use the conventional screwdriver to drive screws, particularly if the screws happen to have a relatively tight fit in their placing. This is because of the need to simultaneously press down on and rotate the relatively small diameter handle of the conventional screwdriver. It is especially a cumbersome task sometimes to keep the wedged shaped lower end of the shank of the screwdriver from slipping out of the slot in the screwhead while manipulating the handle of the screwdriver to provide these two different actions.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a low cost, improved screwdriver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver that facilitates the advancing or retracting of a screw in its placing.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.